How It All Begin
by bekronthegreat
Summary: Taiora One-shot a story of how sora first meet tai acuurs a month after the encounter with greymon.


This is my first fan fiction so it's not as good as it can be this is a taiora story one-shot (I decided to go with a one-shot story since it was my first fanfic and it's not that hard to make).im still lacking of experience here so please people….give me your reviews

Disclaimer: do I look like someone who own digimon?

How It All Begin

It was may 13th 1994,five year old Tai Kamiya was playing soccer with his friend in a park in Highton View Terrace. It had been a month since the digiegg accident and things were starting to get back to normal for the young kamiya. I mean after seeing an egg came out of a computer and then hatched in to a fifty foot tall dinosaur was a bit too much for a five year old to ever experienced. But today the young Tai Kamiya just wanted to let it all out. He wanted to forget that event that occur a month ago. That's why he was at the park today. He was enjoying himself when one of his friend had to leave.

"Do you really have to go home?" Tai asked his friend

"Im sorry but my mom is taking me to the dentist" His friend answered

"Going to dentist are for sucker! Come on just five more minute" Tai begged his friend

"Im sorry I have to go or I gonna be grounded for a week" His friend answered then running back to his building

"Great! Now we don't have enough players!" One of tai's friends said

Right then a girl came to the soccer field. She had an auburn hair but was covered by a hat that looks like a wears a yellow dress and some was excited and nervous at the same time because she never play soccer with boys before. She always play soccer with some other tomboy girls in the neighborhood. But since that digiegg accident many of her friend move to another city that their parents consider more her mother were thinking about moving. But her mother were still arguing with her father. So for about a month or so she kinda stuck since all of her had move somewhere else she had to find a new she likes soccer she's wanted to join the the boys didn't want to play with a girl…cuz she might had cooties.

"Hey! Can I join you guys? My friends had moved out of the city because of that terrorist attack." She said kinda nervously

"No way! you're a girl! You can't play soccer!" One of tai's friends said

"But I can !" She said

"Why don't you just go home and play with you little dolls!" One of tai's friend mocked

"Yeah you might have cooties or mom says that cooties is dangerous" Another one of tai's friends said,

"FINE!" She said then crying and started running

"Hey wait!" Tai said,running after her

"Man she's fast" tai thought as he trying to keep up with stopped catching his breath while looking at her retreating form."she's fast… for a girl" Tai thought as he started to pick up the awhile he saw her sitting at a bench alone and crying her eyes out.

"Maybe I should apologize" Tai thought while walking towards her

"Hi" Tai said trying to be nice

"What do you want" She asked rather annoyed by his presence

"Listen I just wanted to say im sorry….."Tai said before she cut him

"You know what! Just go back to your stupid friends! I don't care!" She said going back to crying

"Look I realy am sorry I know my friends could be jerks at some point but im not them" Tai said

"Oh yeah? Then what makes you different?" She asked Tai

"You know what?come with me"Tai said while grabing her arm

"Where are we going?" She asked

"To the soccer field" Tai says while dragging her towards the soccer field

"But they wouldn't let me play" She replied trying to untangled her self

"Don't worry I'll take care of that" Tai said after succeeded dragging her all the way back to the soccer field

"What did you bring her for Tai? She can't play soccer" one of tai's friends protested after tai bring the girl back to the soccer field

"Yeah beside im not going anywhere near her she might had cooties or something" another one of tai's friends protested

"Come on guys give her a chance" Tai said kinda begging to his friends

"NO WAY!" all of them said. At this time she's already tearing up but tai grabbed her hand again

"Hey don't cry okay? Don't worry you're going to play just trust me" Tai said reassuring her

"Okay then why don't we make a bet the two of us against five of you if you win I'll kicked her away but if I win win you let her play" Tai said Confidently

"YOU"RE ON!" all of them said while running to their position

"Okay you're ready? Just them you're give shot" Tai said trying to bring her spirit up

"Thanks" She replied with a smile

After that the two of them proceed to creaming the other they reluctantly but finnaly accept their defeat and decided that she can play with them anytime she were having so much fun they didn't realize it was time for decided to walk her home and surprised that she was just steps away from his own apartement

"This is you're apartement?" Tai asked rather surprised

"Yeah where's yours?" She asked

"Mine was just down the hall"Tai said excitedly

"That means we're going to see each other much often then" She said also rather excited

"Um….you never told me your name" Tai asked blushing a bit

"My name is sora" she said

"Tai and nice to meet you sora" Tai said

"Nice to meet you too tai and thanks for today I had a great time"Sora said with a smile

"Me too so… same thing tomorrow?"Tai asked

"Sure thanks for today tai I had a really great time you're really nice" Sora said while giving him a small peck at the cheek

"N..n..n o p…roblem" Tai said furiously blushing

Sora gave him a big and cute smile before she closed the was just standing there while holding his muddy and dirty soccer ball

"You know…this could be the start of a wonderful friendship" Tai thought as he walks towards his own apartement

-THE END-

Well there you go….. hope you enjoyed it remember this is my first fan fiction so please don't throw anything at me XD. Second please people don't stop reviewing my latest work im working on the continuation of this story and I could use some advice.

{BTG}


End file.
